Too good to be true
by naleyalways4eva
Summary: Haley James has the perfect life: a fab job, great friends, a killer wardrobe, luxurious manhanttan apartment and a hot boyfriend. What happens when her new boyfriend gets job working for her estranged husband? Could her life be too good to be true? NH JH
1. Chapter 1

Too good to be true

Chapter 1 

Twenty-six year old Haley James strolled into her luxurious Manhattan apartment after a hard day at work. She was the editor of the highly successful New York centred magazine_ Poise._ Haley rolled her at the flashing numbers on her answering machine. "You have two new messages…first message received today at 6:01 pm………… Hales, it's me, Nathan, listen I know your probably still mad at me, but i want you to know that i love you and i'm not giving up on us, call me back, bye".

Haley ran her hands through her long dark blonde hair, praying the tears welling up in her eyes not to fall.

Too bad I've already given up on us – she whispered to no one.

" Second message received today at 6:34pm…. Hales, Baby, I got the job, we need to go out to celebrate, call me later, love you, bye…"

Her face perked up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. Jake was the anti-Nathan; he was shy, modest but really open and very hot. In her best friend Brookes words he was "totally not her type". Haley had always kind of gone for the cocky types for examples see boyfriend 1-3 i.e. Chris Keller, Damien West and Felix Taggaro. They were all different but they had one thing in common, they were all jerks.

She met Nathan in her first day at Duke University. At first she thought he was just another cocky jackass but as she got to know him she found out he was so much more. If someone had said she would have married him, when she first started college she would have laughed in their faces.

Flashback 

"_Excuse me, coming through" Haley called out as she and her best friends Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Anna Taggaro moved through corridors to get to their dorm._

" _Girls I have a feeling this year is going to be the greatest year ever" Brooke Davis squealed._

"_Brooke Davis excited about the first day of college, I'd never thought I'd see the day" commented Peyton Sawyer._

" _Who said anything about school," Brooke said raising her perfectly waxed eyebrows " I'm talking about all hotties here, I 'll have a piece of that, oh and that" Brooke winked at the guys and gave them all a dazzling smile showing of her dimples._

"_Only you, Brooke, only you" Anna Taggaro said laughing._

_Haley was so busy laughing at her friend's antics that she failed to notice the banana peel on the floor. She flew head first and collided into a hard, toned body. She looked up to see the most gorgeous cobalt blue eyes she had ever seen staring back at her. He was about 6'2 with dark hair and what she assumed a really hot body. He was oh so gorgeous, and then he opened his mouth._

"_Only my first day back, and girls are already throwing themselves at me." the tall dark stranger said cockily._

_Great, just what I need, another cocky jackass to deal with. Haley thought to herself and rolled her eyes._

"_I'm Nathan, but I guess you already knew that." He spoke again._

"_Could you move out of my way already, because I have better things to do than listen to your male chauvinistic crap" said Haley standing up strong and barging through Nathan and his friends._

"_Feisty, I like it, see you around gorgeous" Nathan winked and walked off._

_Her friend watched this exchange and once inside there. " Could believe the nerve of that guy, who does he think he is?" exclaimed as she collapsed on her new bed._

_Her friends laughed and Anna said" He's Nathan Scott caption of the Duke Blue Devils" "every guy wants to be him" Peyton added "and every girl wants to be in him or with him, whatever, same thing" finished Brooke._

_Haley took this time to study her bestest friends. They were all different but they were such great friends. Brooke was so bubbly and never really thought before she spoke, she had straight dark brown hair and hazel eyes. _

_Peyton was the sarcastic talented artist of the group; she had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. _

_Anna was the Latino in the group, she was the agony aunt as well and she had long silky black hair and dark brown eyes. Haley was "tutor girl" the smart straight-A student with a feisty temper._

" _So when are you two going to hook up?" Brooke asked "What? Never" Haley said exasperated._

"_You gotta admit Hales, he's hot" said Peyton_

"_So why don't you date him?_

"_Because he's your type."_

" _I don't have a type," Haley protested_

"_Yes you do.. Jerks" Peyton argued_

" _I gotta agree with Peyt and Brookie on this one, hales, you dated Felix for two years, he's jerk, I only put up with because he's my brother" added Anna. _

"_Anna your meant to be on my side" Haley Moaned._

"_$20 bucks says their together by next month," said Peyton_

"_$50 SAYS BY NEXT WEEK" challenged Brooke._

"_Your on!" says Peyton_

_Why in then hell was she friends with these people?_

_End of flashback._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN : Thank you for the reviews guys! They mean a lot to me! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

Chapter 2 

Jake Jageliski sat nervously the back of the cab on his way to first day in his new job._ God, it's only my fist day and I'm already late. What the hell is taking so long?_

"Do you think you can go, just a little faster?" asked an agitated Jake" I don't have all day, I actually have places to be.."

"Do you want to drive? Asked the cab driver.

"No.. I just…"

"Then I suggest you sit back and shut up".

He looked ahead and saw there had been a traffic accident and there was a massive traffic jam. _Great, just fucking great._

"I don't have time for this," he mumbled, handing the cab driver a couple of tens and climbing out of the cab. He sprinted along the street. He scanned the area for a sign to tell him which way to go to get Octagon Way._ Maybe I should have stayed in the cab, god I am such an idiot._

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to how to get to the IMG sports agency?" he asked a blonde haired guy around his age.

"Your in luck as that's just where I'm headed, Lucas Roe" the guy said extending his hand for Jake to shake.

"Jake Jageliski" he answered, shaking Lucas' hand.

Meanwhile at the IMG sports agency… 

_Where the hell is he? _Nathan Scott thought as padded around his large office_. Typical, the one-day Lucas tells me to be on time is one day he is late…_

"Mr Scott" Emily, his secretary interrupted "Mr Roe called and said that him and Mr Jageliski are on their way". He nodded

"Emily, has my wife called at all?" he asked with a slight sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr Scott, If she does call I'll contact you straight away" Emily said with a sympathetic smile.

The next thing he knew, Lucas and Jake came into his office.

"Sorry were late, Jake Jageliski meet my business partner Nathan Scott"said Lucas introducing the two.

"Welcome to IMG sports agency, Jageliski, try not to be late next time." He said. " Your credentials are impressive, it seems like your just what the agency needs."

Later on that day… 

Jake stared around his new office; it was large with great view._ Haley would love this! This is the life;ive got a great job, apartment and an amazing girlfriend…_

He was interrupted during his rant when he heard a strong voice speak."Jageliski, we are hosting a charity event tomorrow night, bring a guest if you like, think of it as welcome party" said Nathan before walking out.

_Talk about arrogant, there's something I don't like about that guy but I guess he is my boss. I can't wait for the charity as I get to show off my gorgeous girlfriend. God she 's perfect, intelligent, beautiful, talented and best of all she's mine._

It was late before Nathan got home; he collapsed on his couch and began looking at the pictures of Haley and himself that were scattered around the apartment.

He looked at a photo of Haley and him. It was their last year of college, he was

In his Duke basketball uniform and she was wearing her cheering uniform. Those were the good old days before the accident when everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3 P1

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is in two parts and I will post part 2 when I get up to 18 reviews! That's only another seven as I already have eleven so PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

Haley taped her pencil impatiently on the desk, trying come up with ideas for he next issue of _Poise _Magazine._ How about an article on pro- anorexia websites.. No already done that… How to get your guy.. No boring. _She rubbed out furiously on her notepad and sighed._ What is happening I'm usually good at my job? No scratch that I am great at my job I'm just preoccupied…_

"Talking to yourself?" Anna asked coming into Haley's office.

"What" Haley said coming out of her inner rant.

"This might help" Anna said handing over a large caramel macchatio.

"God, Anna, you're a life saver"

"Actually I'm just an advice columnist"

"Haha very funny"

" So what's on your mind?" Anna Asked.

_Anna always knows when I'm bothered about something, just like Nathan did.. Concentrate Haley concentrate.._

" Jake asked me to a charity ball tonight.."

"And what is the problem here?"

" It's just what if we run into Nathan" Said Haley " I know it's stupid but.. I just.. I'm not ready to see him again.."

"It's not stupid Honey, you've been through a lot in the last year but what are the chances of you running into Nathan tonight anyway, New York is a massive city"

"Your right Anna, I'm just gonna have a good time tonight with Jake and forget about Nathan."

"That's my girl, and I'm always right, that's why you hired me." Anna laughed walking out.

Later on that evening..

Haley opened the door and smiled when she saw Jake._ He does look great in that tux!_

Jake let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Wow Hales, you look…. Mesmerizing" he said searching for the right word. Haley wore a strapless white dress that went down to her knees. She wore her dark blonde straight in a half up do (what she looked like at the coach carter premiere), a little make up and some sliver hoops.

"Thank you. You look great too!" She said seductively. Jake lent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Then they left Haley's apartment hand in hand.

Haley and Jake had just exited the cab and were walking towards the party.

" So, you never told me what the charity ball is for?" Haley asked.

" The company I work for IMG, are getting the celebrity clients to give away sports goods to charity for disabled children and people can to donate money towards the cause." Jake explained.

"That's great, glad I brought my cheque book". _SHIT! Nathan owns that company, what the hell am I going to do? Lets hope I don't run into him tonight._

They had been at the party for a couple of hours and Nathan was nowhere in sight._ Thank god! Maybe he couldn't make it!_

"Jagleski! glad you could make it!" A voice said. Haley would now that voice anywhere, it was Nathan._ Typical, he never was good with time. I need to get outta here!_

"Nathan I would like you to meet my girlfriend.."

"Haley" Nathan finished

"You guys know each other?" Jake asked confused staring between Haley and Nathan.

"She 's my wife!" Nathan said slowly his eyes never leaving Haley.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 3 P2

**AN : Thanks for the reviews guys! I thought i would clear things up for yous. Naley were in car accident a year a go. They have been seperated for seven months now and Nathan feels gulity about what has happened and he wants to get back with Haley.  
**

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

"_You guys know each other?" Jake asked confused staring between Haley and Nathan._

"_She 's my wife!" Nathan said slowly his eyes never leaving Haley._

"Wait. What!" Jake said. _Did he actually say that? Or am I just hearings things?_

"I said she's my wife" Nathan spoke confidently edging closer to Jake._ I can't believe I'm hearing this; Haley can't be married, can she? _

"Were separated, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Jake. I just …" Haley said looking down at the ground avoiding everyone's eyes. Nathan was still looking Haley up and down._ Who the hell does this guy think he is? Checking out my Haley and acting like he owns the god damn place._

" Last time I checked, we were still married" Nathan stated smugly. _Take that punk, No-one steals my wife and gets away with it. I hope your ready Jagelski, because you're going down._ His eyes fell to Haley who was avoiding his eyes._ God, she looks so beautiful, tonight, I just want kiss her; tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am._

" Come on, Hales, you know I still love you and I know you still love me, feelings like ours don't go away overnight. You should just end this little fling you have going on because we all know its not going to go anywhere" Nathan said directing at Haley as if Jake wasn't even there.

"Where do you get off telling me how I feel?" Haley shouted, their scene was gaining an audience.

" What you need a woman to defend yourself? I mean my woman," He said with smirk.

_God, I so want to smack that stupid ass smirk of his face. _"Step back, Scott or there's no telling, what I might do." Jake said.

"What are you going to do bout it, huh? Nathan taunted and Jake punched him in the jaw.

"Son of a bitch!" He said and punched Jake back twice as hard and a brawl started out.

"STOP IT!" Haley shouted gaining attention from everyone, especially the two wrestling men." Stop fighting, god your both acting like little kids, Jake if you want to keep me as your girlfriend you got to stop the fighting and Nathan if your trying to lose me for good, your going the right way about it". Haley said and then ran out of the room.

As soon as she got home, she collapsed on her bed in tears._ God, why did this have to happen to me? Why me? Why Nathan and me? Why our baby? Why not someone else?_

_Flashback - one year ago_

_Nathan and seven months pregnant Haley were driving back from a party in honour of Nathan being signed by the New York Knicks after playing with the Charlotte bobcats for three years. Nathan had a couple of drinks at the party and Haley was too tired to wait for a Cab so he just decided to drive home instead._

"_How are my babies tonight?" Nathan asked smiling at his wife and at her swollen pregnant belly._

"_This baby is fine" She pointed at her belly" And this baby is just tired, I'm sorry we had to leave so early honey, I'm really proud of you, Nate."_

"_It's fine Hales, you know I would do anything for you and our baby." Nathan said sweetly._

_BANG_

_They were looking at each other so lovingly the didn't notice the other car swerve right into them._

_End of Flashback._

That was the day Haley lost her unborn baby and her husband. The crash left Nathan with a very badly injured knee meaning he could never play basketball professionally again. The accident tore them apart as Nathan felt guilty and they both couldn't come to the terms of the death of their unborn. They both busied themselves with work and didn't talk to each other. Then one night five months after the baby's death the got into a huge argument both saying hurtful things to each other.

The last time Haley had properly talked to her husband since that night as she blamed him for they unborn baby's death and Nathan told her if it weren't for her he would by still playing in the NBA. Haley was crushed when he said that marrying her was a mistake. That night she ran away and she never really came back.

"Brooke, Peyton I really need you right now!" Haley sobbed in to the phone.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN : Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This will be a NALEY story!**

**Chapter 4**

Brooke and Peyton came straight over after Haley had phoned them. Haley came to the door in her hello kitty pyjamas with eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Ow sweetie," Brooke said "Come on and let's have some girl talk".

"Here's some Cookie Dough, nothing makes a girl feel better than a doughy ice cream with chocolate chips!" Said Peyton.

"Well me and Jake went to the charity ball and we saw Nathan… and he told me love me and acted like nothing had happened between us in the last year" Haley said

" I swear that guys can be such a jackass! So what is happening between you and Jake?" Peyton asked.

" I don't know, I really like Jake but now with Nathan back in the picture, it's all confusing!" Haley said.

"Do you still love Nathan?" Asked Brooke.

" Yes, I hate to admit but I still do, every time I am around him my heart stops…" She explained trying not to break down again. " I still love him but I can't get over some of the hurtful things he said and I know I said some things to that I want to take back."

"Sweetie it all right, you were both upset about the baby and I'm sure he didn't mean what he said," said Peyton. "As you said he says he still loves you, maybe you just need some time."

" I think Peyts right, Hales but it's your decision and well be behind you 100." Said Brooke.

"Thanks guys! You the best" She said hugging her best friends.

**The next day with Nathan**

"I can't believe you punched him! You're meant to be the role model…" Lucas lectured Nathan. _BLAH BLAH BLAH I stopped listening after he said 'role model'. God I wish he would shut up, I don't need a lecture but that punk Jageliski sure does._

"Nathan are you listening to me?" Lucas asked.

"Not really, tell me Lucas, if you had a wife and you found out she is sleeping with the new guy you hired, how would you react?" Nathan hissed.

" Well actually she's not your wife and even so you shouldn't have punched him."

"Why are you taking his side, you've known me longer!"

"You do know your acting like five year old now!" Lucas laughed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jake said stepping into Nathan's office.

"No, Lucas was just leaving" He said, glaring at Lucas.

"Take a seat, Jageliski"

" Listen up and listen good," Nathan said leaning back on his chair " The thing you have with Haley won't last". _Not if I have anything to do with it._

"Face it, it's over between Haley and you." Jake smirked" She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Really, how long have you known Haley? You think you know what she wants. Key word being think. It obvious she doesn't tell you anything, otherwise you would have known she is married. For a relationship to work you need to trust the other person, right?" He asked, a smug grin appearing on his face.

Jake smirk faded. Nathan continued " I have known Haley for eight years, She doesn't have to say anything to me yet I still know what she is thinking. So kid don't get settled as I am not going anywhere."

_God, I so want to punch him right about now! Relax Jake, he's just winding you up; don't let him get to you._ He got up and was about to leave the office when he heard Nathan speak.

"Jagelski, get me a large coffee and croissant to go, I 'm starving"

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Are you deaf? I said a large coffee and croissant. Don't just stand there, I am not paying you to do nothing you know?"

"I'm not your coffee boy, get your assistant to do that!"

"Don't piss me off, Jagelski. You seem to forget I'm your boss and if you don't do this thing I ask, getting coffee is all you be doing at this agency or at any other agency across the country." Said Nathan seriously.

_Let the games begin!_


	6. Chapter 5 & 6

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!Sorry I haven't updated in awhile so here are two chapters to make up for it!**

**Chapter 5**

Haley nervously bit her lip as she sat in the waiting room in her Therapists Donna's office. The waiting was the hardest part; the therapy sessions were all right_. It's not like I need them anyway, kind of pointless if you ask me. I mean what's the point in paying someone to tell you how you feel. I am only here because I have to come. It wouldn't be that bad if the didn't constantly tell you "they know how you feel". Honestly, how do they know what it feels like? It would be better if I could relate to my therapist but I am not 50 and don't have stick permanently up my ass. Then they constantly ask you questions like 'how do you feel about that? Don't they get that I don't want o talk about it._

My therapist calling out my name pulled me quickly out of my reverie.

"Haley James, Haley?"

"Yes"

"I can see you now"

I walked into her office and sat on the large comfy sofa and took in the neutral surroundings: cream coloured walls, a couple of plants here and there and various paintings on the walls.

"So" she began "how have you been since our last visit/"

" It depends what day you ask me about?

"Have you tried talking to your husband yet?"

"EX-husband and No" I sighed "What the hell has he got to do with this?"

"Haley, he lost his baby too, maybe he knows what is going on with you" My Therapist tried

"No, he blamed me! I said furiously" All he cares about himself and that stupid game were you shoot those stupid stupid free shots.. " She sobbed and feel to the floor.

Haley sat for what felt like hours and completely broke down in Donna arms.

"It hurts so much…I didn't just lose my baby I lost them both.. I loved him with all my heart and he ripped my heart to pieces"

"Haley, sweetie, it's not really about the baby anymore, is it?"

"I wanted that baby, more than anything in the world…I couldn't eat or sleep or do anything for weeks" said Haley quietly trying to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"I survived because I knew I had N-Nathan and that he needed me" Haley choked out "Then I had something, someone to stay strong for but know I have no-one"

"You have Anna, Brooke and Peyton can't you talk to them? What about your new boyfriend?

"I love my friends but it's not the same and Jake is my escape from reality"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Even if I wanted to tell him he wouldn't understand, Jake makes me feel free again, I don't have to live up to any expectations it was almost as if I could start over again."

Donna nodded her head and said " but that is not the case now"

"Jake works for Nathan " Haley began " and now he knows about Nathan and I."

" Do you love Nathan? Or do you want to be with Jake? You can't have both."

"I really don't know, Jake is great guy and I really like him but Nathan told me he still loves me"

"I think you should put a hold on dating until you figure out what you want. Before someone gets hurt."

**Chapter 6**

Nathan arrived at his penthouse apartment after an exhausting day at work. _God Athletes can be such divas! Why in the hell did I want to become sports agent anyway?_

Y_ou didn't you wanted to play for the NBA, remember? The voice in his head said. How could I forget. I didn't just loose my basketball carer but the two most important people in my life.. It was all your fault, if you hadn't of been such a jack ass you and Haley might still be together. The voice taunted him again. But as always you screwed up. Why is it that if anything good come into your life you have to go and mess it up. What would your dad say if he could see you now, eh Nathan?. The voice crooned. Once a screw up always a screw up, is what he used to say and theres nothing you can do to change it._

Suddenly he threw a lamp at the wall. "SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "It wasn't my fault theres nothing I could of done." He whispered to himself. He wished that the voices would go away. He liked to keep busy that way the voices wouldn't get to him. The voices started when Haley and him broke up and have been in the back of his mind ever since.

For the first time in 8 months Nathan let himself cry. He never cries, crying shows weakness and Nathan promised himself that nobody would ever see him cry. But here he was crying in the darkness. Hours passed and Nathan was still crouched on the ground with his head his hands. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was 8 in the morning.

There was loud knocking on his door. He straightened out is clothes and made sure he looked half decent. He opened the door and was surprised at what he found.

"Peyton , what are you doing here?"

"I'm here about Haley. I still hate what you did to her and that isn't going to change anytime soon but as I said I'm doing this for Haley." Peyton ranted" Are you going to invite me in?"

Nathan stepped back and let her in to the apartment.

Peyton took this time to look at Nathan for the fist time since he answered the door. Nathan clothes rumpled, his usually gelled to perfection hair was a mess and his eyes were slightly red and blood shot. He looked like he had been crying and as far as Haley had told her, Nathan didn't cry, to him it was sign of weakness in a man.

"Are you okay ?You look like you have had a rough night." She asked curiously and slightly concerned.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You look like shit? I'm guessing that its not just one random rough night."

"This wasn't the reason you wanted to talk to me, What about Haley?"

"Haley is really down at the moment, she is always crying, She needs you Nathan, you're the only one who knows what she is going through."

"Are you sure she'd want to talk to me. We haven't really had proper conversation since before we ..separated" Nathan said looking at the floor

"I know you still love her Nate but screwing with Jake isn't going to get you anywhere. Haley just needs to know that you'll be there when she needs you."

"Do you think I have chance of getting her back?"

"Yes I do,as much as I think you are an ass I know how much you love her and I know Haley still has feelings for you." She said" I just want the old carefree Haley back and possibly you can bring her back" .

She then left Nathan with nothing but his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the wait! Please r and r!

**Chapter 7**

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that she would break up with Jake. AS much as she liked Jake, he could never fill Nathan's void in her heart. No one could and ever would. She always knew it but it was Donna's words that wrung in her ears. _Before someone gets hurt._ The last thing she wanted was to hurt anyone because She truly knew what it was like to have a broken heart.

Haley nervously tugged at her natural curly blonde hair as she waited for Jake to arrive. She opened the door to see a smiling Jake holding a bouquet of roses."Haley.I love what you done with your hair. You look gorgeous. You should curl it more often." Jake said completely oblivious.

_We have been dating for more than 3 moths and he is just realising, my hair is curly __now. __Nathan always remembered hese type of things._

"This is it natural." Haley stated.

"Oh. I 'm sorry. Didn't I tell you that you look beautiful?" He trailed of embarrassedly.

"Yes you did. Don't worry about what you said about my hair. Guys don't notice these things." Haley said as they got into he cab to go out to dinner.

The whole night, Jake was nothing but sweet to me. It made think of all the great things about him._ I can't do this. It's too hard. God, Jake why can't you be an asshole? At least then I don't feel bad for breaking up with you._

Then Nathan comes in with some of his collegues. Jake the gets up on the stage with his guitar and says "I am going to sing you a song dedicated o a very special woman in my life. This is for you Haley, it's called someday."

He began to sing.

**It's the biggest storm in years they say.  
Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train  
I'd like to stay, in a stormy winters day  
so I'll come back to you someday**

As the states rolled by  
its all so clear  
I'm everywhere but never right here  
It's always the same  
constant change.  
But I'll come back to you someday

[Chorus  
So close so far  
so long the world  
spin me away

I drive all night just to see your face  
The way you touch the way you taste  
Even if only for a day  
I'll come back to you someday

I speak the truth its all i know  
As your tears fall to the snow  
and we both know  
That tonight I can't say that I'll come back to you someday

Chorus x2 

Ahhhhey spin me away

Nathan watched on jealously .His eyes where focused solely on Haley until Jake stated to play._ Like, my Haley is going to fall for that sappy love song stuff._

Nathan saw a smile break out on Haley's face as Jake began to play.

_God, he is such a prick. What's so special about having a song written about you? Why didn't I think of that? _Nathan mentally slapped himself.

By the end of song, Jake had made his way down to Haley. And people applaused."Thank you very much but please leave the applause to the end. I am not quite finished yet."

Haley looked shocked when Jake got down on one knee and presented her with a small velvet box form Tiffany's.

_Oh my god…oh my god.. Oh my. This is not happening. Please tell me this is a dream. This can't happen I can't deal with this right now. Not with Nathan right across with me._

"Haley I feel in love with you the first moment I saw you. So would you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry me?" Jake said, his eyes hopeful and shining brightly.

**(AN: I could end I there but I am not that mean. The song in this chapter is Someday and Credited to Bryan Greenberg, enjoy the rest of the chapter.)**

_How do I answer that? I don't wan to hurt his feelings but I don't want to say yes either._

Nathan chocked on his drink.

The room had become deadly silent as everyone awaited my answer.

"Your great guy Jake but I'm really sorry, I can't marry you." Haley said softly." We can finish the conversation somewhere more private." I said as I lead him out the restaurant.

The look on Jake's face changed form hurt and upset to very angry in the space of less than a minute. He kicked the trashcan over.

"It's about _him_, isn't it? I bet you used me to get back at him didn't you?" He spat angrilarily.

"No. I wasn't using you. I am just not ready to get into a serious relationship at the moment. I didn't set out to hurt you Jake. You got to believe me"

"It's a bit late for that now isn't it." Jake said sadly and walked off

_What have I done?_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm very sorry for not updating sooner but here I am with the next chapter.**

**Thanks to**

**luvnaley23**

**joosefine, **

**HJS-NS-23 **

**ell6ange**

**OTH-HSM-girlyy **

**redhead1608 **

**McGuireGirl **

**naley19**

**Chapter 8**

_**It doesn't change anything.**_ Those were the words running around Nathan Scott's head since Haley wrote them on spare piece pf paper on his bedside table. Last night he fell to sleep with Haley in his arms after a night of lovemaking ; only to find himself alone in the morning.

_How come it doesn't change anything? I told her I loved her and that I was sorry. She told me she still loved me and then we spent the night together.Whatever she says I know it wasn't just a moment of weaknesses. If we both still love each other what's there to figure out?_

Nathan's train of thought was broken as an angry Jake Jagelski barged through his office.

"You won.You got what you wanted.Haley turned me down." Jake spat half in anger and half upset.

"I'm sorry she rejected you that way." Nathan said sincerely.

"No your not.Stop acting like you care because we both know you don't give a damn what happens to me

"I'm not acting.I know what it like to have your heart broken and I wouldn't wish that on anyone.Not even my worst enemy."

Jake looked confused.

"I don't' know if Haley told you but over a ago Haley And I were going to have a baby but when Haley seven months pregnant, we were in car accident and we lost the baby.My heart broke that day and so did Haley's.".

The room went silent after Nathan confession.

"I had no idea.I'm really sorry."

"Haley and I drifted apart after that.i think we both couldn't deal with the loss. You don't understand how much I love her.I would do anything to get her back,"

_Flashback – Last night._

_Nathan walked through the cementary where Haley and his unborn baby was buried.. He saw Haley at baby James' grave._

"_What are you dong here?" Haley asked her eyes never leaving the gravestone._

"_He was my son as well, Haley, I'm allowed to visit too." Nathan said a bit too harshly._

"_Shouldn't you be heading home? It's getting late," Nathan asked._

"_I locked myself out and then I found myself here." Haley said apathetically._

"_I miss him so much. I wish I could have told him I loved him.Jiuts once but I never had engh times and it's all my fault." Haley said as tears began to stream from her eyes. Just as she started cry the rain began to pour._

"_Hales, don't cry. It'll be all right. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Nathan grabbing Haley and holding her close._

"_I was all my fault. If I didn't ask to leave the banquet early, we would still have our son and you would be in the NBA."Haley cried._

"_Haley, don't you ever __**ever**__ blame yourself." Nathan said cupping Haley's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him." Hey, Hey, look at me. You are not to blame. I don't want o hear you say that again. You hear me? If anyone were to blame, it would be me. I should never of had that second drink." Nathan said ashamed._

"_But you said..You said I was to blame.. That night" Haley said choking on her words._

_Nathan cut her off. "I said a lot of horrible things that night. I was such a jackass. I never meant anything I said. I never ever blamed you baby. I had just lost my son and then I lost basketball. I was so lost, so hurt and so angry. I 'm so so sorry I took it out on you, Hales.The last think I ever wanted to do was hurt you."_

"_Well, guess what? I was hurt, actually I still am. I loved you so much." Haley said this and Nathan eyes were filed with hurt." I still do love you. I don't that will ever change but I don't know if I can forgive you."_

" _You have no idea about how much I love you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness but I want you to know that I'm sorry and I'll give you all the time you need If means we can be together again." Nathan said looking straight into Haley's beautiful brown eyes. _

_Haley looked up at Nathan into his cobalt blue orbs. She saw in them love and sincerity. _

"_Let's go back to my place you can have the bedroom, I'll take the sofa". Nathan. Said._

_When they got back to Nathan'. Haley freshened up and got ready to go to bed. Nathan knocked on the door._

"_Is everything ok I her? You need anything else?" Nathan asked._

"_No I'm fine. Thanks for this Nathan. It means a lot to me"._

"_It's no bother. I wouldn't have been able to sleep if you weren't here anyway. I would be too worried. Hales, I found something of yours."_

"_What is it?" Haley asked curiously_

_Nathan opened up his hand and there was the crackerjack bracelet h got Haley on their first tutoring session back in college._

"_Don't say I never gave you anything," Nathan said as he slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and headed back to the living room._

"_Nathan" Haley called out into the living room." I forgot something."_

"_What" Nathan said._

"_This!" Haley said as pressed her lips firmly against his._

_The kiss turned more passionate, as Nathan returned this kiss with juts as much passion._

"_I love you. Always.."Nathan said huskily_

"_.. And forever" Haley finished before their lips crashed together again._

_Before they knew it, Nathan lips began to search lower. He kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, and her breasts…_

"_Oh god. Nathan. That feels so good. I need you .Now!" Haley replied breathlessly._

_Nathan didn't need to be told twice as wrapped Haley's legs around his waist and headed for the bedroom._

_End of flashback._

Haley knocked on Brooke's door, last nights clothes. Brooke came out in a nightie and dressing gown and wiped he sleep out of her eyes.

"Hales, what are you dong up at this time in the morning?" Brooke asked half-asleep.

"I locked myself out of my apartment last night. Could I have my spare key back for now?" Haley asked playing with her fingers.

"Sure" Brooke said letting Haley into her apartment." So, where did you stay last night?" Brooke asked, eyeing Haley's crumpled clothes up and down.

_Oh god. Here it comes. Don't ask if I am okay. Don't ask if I am…_

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked interrupting Haley's thoughts.

_Damn.I thought I could get away with it._

"Yeah. I crashed on friends couch," Haley lied.

_If substituted friend with Nathan and couch with bed that would be plausible. I really hope she's buying this._

"Haley Bob James-Scott stop lying to me." Brooke said sternly.

_I'm in deep shit now. She used the full name. She never calls my James-Scott just James. She must know I lied to her._

"I have known you since kindgarten H.James-Scott and you are a crap liar. As you know you're a crapy liar you get nervous and play with your hands." Brooke said reading me like a book.

Haley flung herself on Brooke's sofa and began tell the story.

"Last night, I slept with Nathan." Haley admitted." Then I; left without saying a word."

"How did this happen?" Brooke asked.

"I went to the graveyard to see Jamie and Nathan was there. I started to cry and Nathan held me and told me he was sorry and I wasn't to blame. It was raining so he said I could spend the night in his apartment and then it just happened." Haley explained.

"How was it?" Brooke asked" Was it as good as you remembered?"

"It was amazing. I can't remember the last time I made love like that. I felt so loved and before I felt alone. I'm confused Brooke. If I love him and he loves we should be together we could work it out. On the other hand he really hurt me." Haley said.

"Want to know what I think "Brooke said not waiting for an answer " Just follow your heart."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to DiamondMolls, ell6ange, jameslafferty, luvnaley23, HJS-NS-23 and naley19 for your kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Just follow your heart. Those words had been swirling through Haley's head all night. It seemed stupid that those four little words where haunting her day and night. She couldn't concentrate or sleep or do anything without thinking about Nathan.

She glanced at her digital clock for what seemed the millionth time that night. 3:06 am the bright numbers taunted her from its place on her bedside table. She then up to turn the light and to brought out a photo album. She flipped through the photo album smiling at the photos of good memories- most of which contained Nathan in them- and reminiscing.

Across town at the same time a tall dark haired man was doing the same thing. Nathan's mind couldn't help replaying the night Haley and him slept together again. Then waking up alone and the note she left. In his hands was a photo album. It was filed with pictures of Haley and him. The photo album even smelled like Haley, when they dated in college, he found what Haley's favourite perfume was and he sprayed it the photo album. He still had that bottle of perfume so that if he was ever without Haley he'd always have something to remind him of her. The vanilla scent still intoxicated him to this day. When they first separated Nathan had to spray Haley's perfume on to the pillow next to him so he could sleep at night. The night we he could no longer live without Haley in his life was the day that he could no longer smell her scent on his pillow.

_Flashback – 8 Months ago_

_He arrived home at 10 and collapse on his bed. He pulled Haley's pillow close to him to inhale, sweet vanilla scent that was so.. So Haley. Nathan suddenly realised he couldn't smell Haley.. the scent was gone. He got down on his knees and brought out a box of stuff that belonged to Haley from beneath his bed.._

"_Where is it? Where is the perfume? I had it just last week. Where the fuck is it?" Nathan exploded throwing the box across the room before frantically searching for the bottle of perfume that meant everything to him. He grabbed his wallet and rushed out the door to get to Macy's before it shuts._

_He ran all the way to Macy's department store mentally cursed himself for not taking his car. The lights were just being switched off when Nathan got to the door. He started banging on the door repeatedly._

"_Hey. You have to open up. I need to buy this perfume." Nathan said still banging at the door._

"_I'm sorry sir but were closed." The sales lady said._

"_You don't; understand. I need this perfume. It's for my wife." He said hoping she would understand._

"_You forgot you anniversary or her birthday didn't you? What a great husband you must be?" She said sarcastically then walked way ignoring Nathan._

"_Wait. Please I need this. It's important."_

_That night Nathan lay awake thinking all about Haley, their baby and what could have been. _

_End of Flashback._

Nathan looked up at the clock again 3; 17 am. He groaned and decided to go for a run to clear his head. He had only bee running for an hour when the sun started set in the distance.

"It's beautiful "He said out loud talking to himself. "Hales would love this."

He was admiring the sunset, when he suddenly found himself running towards Haley's apartment.

It was 4: 17am and Haley was still awake .She was just string into space when she was broken out of her trance by the incessant knocking at her front door._ Who the hell is knocking at my front door at 4 in the morning?_

Haley opened the door and she was startled at what she saw. There was Nathan, outside her apartment, dressed in running gear at 4 in the morning.

Before she had the chance to say anything Nathan had moved into the apartment and covered her mouth with his. All Haley could do was kiss back. After their kiss they stared each other breathlessly for a couple of minutes before Haley spoke up.

"What are you doing here Nathan? It's four in the morning." She asked confused.

"I love you." Nathan stated sincerely and when Haley didn't say anything he continued

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a run. I was thinking about you and us. Somehow I just ended up here."

"Is this about what happened a few nights ago. Nathan, it was…"Haley started to say but was cut off by Nathan.

"Don't say it was mistake. We both know it wasn't some fling. Don't give me some crap like you weren't in your right frame of mind. That's bullshit. You know it and I know it and I don't apologise for kissing you right now. I refuse to apologise for something that we both want. I still love you and I still want to spend my life with you. That will never change. I love you always and forever."

Haley was deeply affected by Nathan's sweet words and tears were running down her face. Nathan's hand went out to catch her tears but Haley stopped him by catching his hand before he reached her face.

"I love you too. I have been kidding myself this whole time. I thought if I dated someone like Jake. My feelings for you would have faded. But they are still as strong as they were when I married you." She said and then kissed him passionately on the lips.

Suddenly Nathan pulled back and then got down on one knee.

"I love you Haley James-Scott. Will you marry me again? "Nathan asked

"Yes. Of course I will." Haley said jumping into his arms again.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is the last chapter everybody. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story.It means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 10**

**4 years later**

Nathan Scott stirred in his bed, when he woke up he smiled at the site of his wife buried into his shoulder. The sight of his wife lying beside him always left him smiling, he had been seeing this everyday for the past three years but he still couldn't believe he got that lucky. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to see it was real or not. Haley mumbled in her sleep and snuggled further into Nathan's chest. After their initial make –up they decided to live separately for a year but still _"date_" each other to take things slow – or go as slow as you can be when you're already married- and they moved back in with each other after the renewed their vows. They have been blissfully married for three years and three months after they re-married Haley found out she was pregnant but this time with a girl. 9 months later Haley gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Kayla Anna Scott.

Haley woke up from her sleep to see her husband- how she loved to say that- staring down at her with adoring eyes.

"Morning, Beautiful!" He said leaning down to kiss her lips

"Good morning, Handsome!" She said teasing him and running her hands through his thick raven hair. He loved it when she did that. He was juts about to take her,right there and then but he was interrupted by a little voice. That wasn't the first time it happened.

"Mommy, Daddy you's up!!" Kayla said running and jumping on to their bed.

"Yes sweetie we are." Haley said gazing at her beautiful little girl" Here, come give mommy a hug."

Kayla big brown eyes lit up as she flung herself into her mother's arms. Nathan just looked on at the two most important girls in his life hugged.

"Do I get a hug, Kiddo?" Nathan asked with a fake sad look on his face." Or do you not love me anymore?"

She jumped from her mother's arms into to her fathers.

"Don't be siwwy, Daddy .Of course I wuv you." She said and snuggled into Nathan's chest.

Kayla was just over two years old. She had Dark hair like her dad and the same smile but inherited her mother's big brown eyes and cute button nose. She was smart, outgoing, musical, good at sports, l and stubborn at times. She loved shopping like her aunt Brooke, was great at drawing like her aunt Peyton and was the type to give Lots of hugs just like her aunt Anna.

Suddenly the hone rang and Haley got u to get it.

"Hello,Scott Residence." She chirped happily on the phone.

"Hey Hales.It's Jake."

"Hey Jake. How are you doing? Hows Peyton?"

" Were doing great. Peyton's amazing as normal.I can't wait to finally marry her."

Peyton and Jake started dating 6 months after Haley and Nathan got back together. They are engaged to be married in three months after being engaged for a year.

" That's great. I'm so glad you got together with Peyton. You guys make such a perfect couple. I'm really happy for you. "

"Thanks, that means a lot. Anyway me and Peyt are back in town and we are wondering if we cam come visit our beautiful niece?"

"Sure. She'd love that. She misses her uncle Jakey and aunt Pey Pey."

Kayla had a penchant for making up nicknames just like Aunt Brookie.

"So how about you guys come down in a couple f hours?"

"Yeah.That sounds great. See you soon."

"Hales, who was that on the phone?" Nathan asked putting his arms around his wifes waist.

"That was Jake. Him and Peyton are in town coming down in a couple of hours."

"Damn!"

"What's the matter, I though you and Jake got on fine."

"We do but I was hoping that me and you could finish what we started earlier." He said huskily into her ear.

"How about I make it up to you later?" She said not giving him a chance to resound b kissing him to keep him content.

"I love you, Hales."

"I know. I love you too. So you get showered and I will make breakfast."

She went into her daughter bedroom seeing her playing with her doll called Haley. Kayla said she called her doll Haley because she is pretty just like her mommy.

"Kay. Mommy's making breakfast before Uncle Jake and Aunt Peyton get her. What do you want ,Peanut?"

"Mac and Cheese!" Kayla said excitedly.

"I meant something like pancakes. Do you want pancakes?"

"Yes Pwease. With chocowate" She said clapping her hands and running to find her dad.

"Daddy! Were having pancakes!" She said.

"That's good, Peanut. I love pancakes."

"More than you love me?" Said Kayla innocently.

"Not more than you. I can't love anyone as much as I love you and Mommy." He said pulling his little girl in for a hug.

"Daddy, Why do you and mummy call me peanut?"

Nathan laughed she was so much like her mother.

"Well. When you were in mommy's stomach she had a lot of food cravings mostly for peanuts. So that's why we call you peanut."

Haley watched from the corner of the kichen. She had the perfect family,great friends and she wouldn't change an thing.


End file.
